the pacific war
by Canadians Rock
Summary: the days no one will ever forget in the pacific (COMPLETED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

**THE BOMBINE OF PEARL HARBOR**

Gumball stood with his mother at the kitchen window of their tiny house. Ma put her arm around gumball. Just look at that vied she said. Can you believe we live here? I think it's the most beautiful place on earth.

Mo was right; it looked like a postcard out there, with the palm trees swaying in the breeze, the bushes covered with pink and white flower, and the ocean sparkling silver stupid in the distance.

Gumball couldn't stand looking at it. All he wanted was to be back in New York City, looking out his old apartment window at the jumble of dirty buildings, the smoke in the air the garbage in the streets, and his best friend, mike waving to him from down in the alley below.

Ma thought that coming to Hawaii would give gumball a fresh start. She wanted to get him away from danger and trouble, away from earl gasky and is gang. It was true that gumball and mike had gotten into trouble sometimes.

But nothing big just skipping school and sneaking into movie houses and nabbing an apple or two from the fruit stand. Sure, they with mike and is gang. Folks in the neighborhood said mike was a vicious criminal, that end break you legs if you're looked at him the wrong.

But others said he and is guy protected the streets and took care of old ladies. He had always been good to gumball and Justin. He paid them a dollar a day to run errands. He even taught them how to drive one of his cars.

Sometimes it was scary, being on the streets so much, just gumball and Justin. But no matter what they were up to they always looked out for each other. Because who else was going to look after them?

Gumball's father had been gone since before gumball was born. Ma did her best, but how could she watch over gumball when she was working all the time? She was so tired when got home from her nursing shifts at the hospital.

After kissing gumball hello, she would close her eyes for ten minutes, make their dinner and head out to clean offices until midnight. And Justin's parents had five other kids crammed into a dark two-room apartment.

So gumball and Justin stuck together, more than best friends, closer even than brothers. As long as they had each other, they felt like nothing bad could ever happen to them. And nothing ever did.

Until one night tow months ago. Even standing here, looking out on the palm trees, it all came back to gumball. It was like a horror movie playing in his mind. He could hear the screech of the metal on the fire escape breaking away from the building.

He heard Justin' shout and the thud of Justin's body hitting the sidewalk fifteen feet below. He could see Justin lying there on the sidewalk, the blood seeping out of his head, the flashing lights of the ambulance.

And then later, seeing him in that hospital bad, groaning in pain. It was that night that ma said they had to leave the city. It's time for us to go, ma said. Before something terrible happens to you.

When she first told him they were moving to Hawaii, gumball thought she was kidding. Wasn't Hawaii a made up place, like Shangri-la? But no it turned out it was a bunch of islands owned by America. There was a huge U.S. military base there called Pearl Harbor.

They wanted ma right away. A week later, the cranes were on a train heading to San Francisco. From there, they took a ship halfway across the Pacific Ocean, to Oahu, one of the Hawaiian Islands. Ma kept telling gumball how they needed to put New York behind them. Were starting out fresh, she said.

But how could gumball turn his back on Justin? He couldn't not when Justin needed him most. Besides, it was gumball's fault Justin got hurt. He was the one who wanted to climb up that fire escape, to explore that abandoned building on 23rd street.

Justin said it was a bad idea, but gumball told him to stop being a sissy. And then, as they were climbing up past the second floor, there was a terrible screech as the rusted metal of the fire escape gave way.

Gumball managed to climb onto the landing. But not Justin. He fell, crashing onto the cement sidewalk below. And now gumball was an ocean-and a continent-away. But he had to go back to New York

A ship called Carmella was steaming out of Honolulu harbor tomorrow morning, heading back to the mainland. Ma had no idea, but gumball was going to be on that ship.

 **(A/N this is my favor book the bombing of pearl harbor, 1942 turn in to a fanfic an plus I do you use Microsoft word and I can not get back to you if you pm me because I am going to the hospital sorry. o evelioandzgroup this is for fans not you.)**


	2. Chapter 2 AN AT THE TOP

**CHAPTER 2 I AM BACK**

Ma straightened her white nurse's cap and kissed gumball good-bye. When she opened the door gumball heard her gasp. Gumball hurried over. Ma said that there was no crime here in Pearl City. Still, gumball was used to being on the lookout for people lurking outside their door, waiting to pounce.

But there was nothing on their porch but a pot of pink flowers, wrapped in bow goodness! Ma said. That man doesn't quit! Every morning for the past week, there had been a present waiting for ma on their porch. They all came from a man named Lieutenant Andrew Mariel Mack. He was a b-17 pilot at Hickam air force base, were ma worked

Gumball had met him a few time s when he drove ma home. He came from New York City, so gumball figured he couldn't be all bad. But then gumball found out he was from that fancy part of New York City called Sutton place. Gumball and Justin hated those rich Sutton place kids, with their chauffeured car and snooty expressions.

Gumball hoped ma wasn't sweet on this guy. She smelled the flowers and smiled a little before handing the pot it gumball. Then she kissed gumball again and headed on her way. Gumball could hear her humming until she disappeared around the corner.

He brought the flowers to their little patio around back. He sat down on one of their rickety little chairs. The sun felt good on his face, and there was a warm breeze off the ocean. Maybe he'd miss the smell of the air here when he got back to New York – it smelled sweet, like sugar cane and pineapple.

One thing he'd definitely miss was the sound of the bells that rang out every hour from the battleships anchored in Pearl Harbor. The naval base was just five minutes from their house. There had to be a hundred warships crowded into the harbor with their guns ready to blast away. The best were the eight battleships.

They were huge-like skyscrapers turned on their sides. Ma said the battleship guns were so powerful that one blast could blow an entire house to smithereens. Gumball wished he could tell his teacher in New York about those ships. Most teachers at their school hadn't bothered much with gumball and Justin.

But Mrs. Mills was different. When it too hot or cold outside, gumball and Justin would offer to wash Mrs. Mill's chalkboard for her. She always said yes, and she always happened to have a Thermos of lemonade or hot chocolate with just enough for them. She also had a big world map on the wall of her classroom.

They could point to any country and Mrs. Mills could tell them everything about it. More recently, Mrs. Mills had talked to them about the wars happening all around the world. She pointed to Asia where Japan was fighting China.

She pointed to Europe, where there was a maniac named Adolf Hitler in charge of Germany. He was sending his armies out to conquer every country he could. Mrs. Mills hated Hitler. The world has to stop that monster she told them. He's marching across Europe now. But you watch. If we don't stop him, he'll want America next.

 **Lionroar123 and lexboss and Dante Watterson and malaya14 thank you for staying with me you guy and girls are the best I can have. I am going back to hospital to do a MIR and this is for my seizure guy please do not be mean the MIR is on the 21 and I may not come back by 2016. P.S. Malaya14 your story titles sound and your story are going to sound great to can't wait to read your story.**


	3. Chapter 3 back to New York

**CAPTER 3 BACK TO NEW YORK**

 **A.N. GUYS IT BEN SLOW BECAUSE OF MY SEIZURES THER ARE ON THE FEELING SIDE OF MY BRIND. NOW THIS IS THE LAST CAPTER I AM COPING FOR THE BOOK.**

Flash He'll want to hang a German flag over the Empire state building.'' Gumball and Justin didn't like that idea one bit. And then one day they heard a shocking rumor. One of earl's guys said that German u-boat submarines were sneaking around the waters just off Coney Island, in Brooklyn. That did it! Gumball and Justin skipped school and hopped a subway down to Brooklyn. They sat there all day, freezing on Coney inland beach watching out for u-boats. They had no idea what a u-boat would look like. But that didn't matter Justin brought his baseball bat. If a germen soldier had tried to step on the sand, Justin was ready to clobber him.

They didn't spot a u-boat. But the day wasn't a total waste. When Mrs. Mills heard that they'd skipped school to protect America, she gave them spelling tests. Justin grinned so big you could see the gold tooth from when he broke up a fight between two of his little brothers. Thinking about his good times with Justin gave Gumball a strange feeling. Of course gumball never cried-he was no sissy. And he'd learned a trick when he was younger.

On those night when he was alone in the apartment, wishing ma wasn't gone so much, wondering why his father had left them he'd push all the feelings down, and the pack them tight together. He could almost imagine them somewhere deep inside him, a hard ball of ice. Lately that cold hard place had grown so big gumball almost felt numb. But it was better than lying around crying. Now gumball stood up cursing himself for wasting time. He had to pack, write his note to his ma, and get himself read for the long journey back to NEW YORK CITY, to Justin.

 **AN REVIEW IS A REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**(CAPTER) 4 THE ENTERPRISE**

 **SORRY FOR SPELLING NEW YORK CITY. AND I KNOCK OVER MY COMPTER IT STILL WORKS MY WINDOWS XP YES WINDOWS XP. I DO NOT OWN TAWOG I WISH DON'T YOU. CAN YOU HELP ME OUT WITH THE TAKING PART OF THE STORY AND THE STORY IT SELF. THER ARE GOING TO BE DIFFIECE VERSONIS OF THE STORY.**

Gumball was at the docks when he was looking to see wan the next boat come in and the ENTERPRISE was going to so gumball got on the ENTERPRISE he was shock when he saw the ENTERPISE. He got to the assign room. He asks Justin what kind of ship they were on. 'He said in is an aircraft carried'. (Yes Gumball is still stupid at times)

Bells were wring Justin and Gumball ran up stairs to get to the deck that when they see five Betty bomber with their bomb bay door open. Gumball and Justin both fell down half way up the stairs and wandering hell happed. It just happed that one of the bombs was so close that it rocked the ship. Inquire a cure man on board the ship. one of the bomber was badly damage and made 180 degrees turn back to the ship.

Gumball ran to parked SBD dauntless dive bomber and got on the twin 30 cal. machine gun a started to shoot at the Betty bomber. Forcing the tip of the bomber wing to skid on the on the deck and cut the back of the SBD dive bomber off. And everybody knew if that kamikaze type bomber hit the ENTEPRISE it would put it out of Acton.

Justin ran to Gumball and side 'that was close one'

Gumball side 'I know'

Admiral Mike Nimitz came over the radio and side' who every was in that parked aircraft report to the bridge'

Gumball did as the armored said and went to the bridge to meet the admiral.

Gumball side 'I'm in the anti-aircraft gunner for the ENTEPRISE sir.'

Admiral Mike side' who his your commander'

Gumball lie 'Justin Watterson sir'

Mike side 'and what is your name private'

Gumball side 'gumball Watterson third class sir'

Mike side 'private gumball you are now private first class'

Gumball side 'thank you sir'

Justin was mad with gumball they started to argue about sometime stupid. And then they got in to a first fight two guys had to break up the fight some is hush word was said.

3 days latter

Gumball wants to say sorry to Justin. But before he could the ENTERPRISE was leaving dock with a different ship. On the other ship Justin still though he was on the ENTERPRISE but he was not he was on the HORNET. There was b-25's army air forces bomber on the deck Justin was suspired that they were on the deck.

 **PS GUYS I THINK I AM GOING TO BE CHAGEING THE NAME OF THE STORY. BECASE IT IS NO LONGER GOING TO BE PEARL HARBOR. THE ENTERPRISE AND THE HORNET ARE BOTH AIR CRAFT CARRER. I GOING TO STOP FOR A PM FOR MORE. THIS IS MY STORY OK GUYS.** **I got my account back from the fucking hackers**


	5. the Doolittle rade

**CHAPTER 5 THE DOOLITTIE RAID**

It has been four months at sea with a B-25 Mitchell bomber headed to Tokyo Japan. On the aircraft carrier the USS Hornet, it was 6:00am and Gumball was in front of the alarm for the USS Enterprise. Gumball was going to lean his hand up on the wall, but he hit the button and the alarm on the Enterprise went off. The sailors went to their Maine post (anti-aircraft guns).

The Hornet was 675 miles out form Tokyo Japan.

The Hornet was discovered by a Japanese recon boat, but an American destroyer came by and blew that little boat out the water. The bomber had to be off of the deck before the Japanese battle ships could get into range. Luckily the Americans got all of the B-25's off in time.

One hour later:

All 16 B- 25 Mitchell bombers were over Japan when they dropped their two 500 pound bombs on the industrial plants and their military targets. They were formed up to go to China and Russian air ports. Unfortunately, only six out of the ten bombers made it. The B-25's did not do much damage to the industrial plants and military targets showed the Japanese that they could strike back.

Six day later:

Back with the USS Hornet and the USS Enterprise, they were in friendly waters on their way back to Pearl Harbor to refuel. Gumball got off the carrier to see his brother Justin, he was happy to see him. When Gumball and Justin got there they were greeted by people cheering, but there was another carrier the USS Yorktown in dry dock. It was getting repaired after being damaged near the East China Sea. Sadly, the carrier Lexington was sunk by the Japanese carriers from the imperial Japanese navy Shokaku and Zuikaku.

Gumball and Justin were stationed to the USS Enterprise to help load bombs and torpedoes. The ship is getting ready to sail to the Midway Islands to save it from a Japanese invasion. One of the important defensive system for the ship was the anti-aircraft guns. After Gumball and Justin were finished loading supplies, they were trained on the anti-aircraft guns. They would be responsible for shooting down Japanese bombers.

Gumball and Justin were assigned their bunks on level 101. Gumball asked Justin about his girlfriend and how she was doing? Justin responded that she was doing fine, but he really miss her. The last time Justin saw his girlfriend was in Pearl Harbor. Gumball told Justin that his girlfriend Carrie was also fine the last time he had seen her in New York. They both agreed that they really missed their girls, and could not wait to see them again.

 **I got an editor for my storys**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 THE BATTLE OF MIDWAY**

 **7 carriers of the4 for the Japanese Navy IJN and the3 for the USN** ijn _Sōryū_ , ijn _Hiryū_ ijn _Kaga_ and the ijn _Akagi_ , made their way to the Midway islands. The code breakers in Washington discovered that the Japanese were going to invade the Aleutian Islands in Alaska. In the Midway Islands, there was a water shortage which was getting worse as the days passed by. The navy personnel sent a message that was (Midway has no fresh water).

Japanese code breakers saw this message and sent that message back to Tokyo Japan. The United States of America had their target sent their 3 carriers: Yorktown, the Enterprise, and the Hornet Japan sent their 4 carriers. _Sōryū_ , ijn _Hiryū_ ijn Kaga and the ijn _Akagi_

 _. The_ Americans sent 30 torpedo planes to attack the Japanese fleet. In all 26 torpedo planes got shot down, with only 4 torpedo planes returning. They then sent a squadron of dive bombers to attack the Japanese fleet but were stuck because the Japanese fleet moved to attack the US fleet. A squadron of dive bomber followed the destroyer Arashio to the Japanese fleet.

The dive bomber struck gold they seen the four Japanese carriers all dive bomber dive at the same time almost caused mid-air crashing into when they them dived and bombard of the Enterprise.

(SORRY BUT IT IS COMPLETED FOR NOW)


End file.
